<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You’ve Got This by moonace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379972">You’ve Got This</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonace/pseuds/moonace'>moonace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Found Family, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, TW:, i stopped hurting Reggie and now i’m hurting Alex, they’re a family ok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:53:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonace/pseuds/moonace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex finds his home</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>How <i>Bright</i> was written</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Mercer &amp; Reggie Peters &amp; Luke Patterson &amp; Bobby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Stories Behind Sunset Curve</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You’ve Got This</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was based off art by @illgetmerope on tumblr (link to the art at the end)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex is on the runway, pacing faster than he ever has before. His hands keep trying to find something to entertain themselves with- combing through his hair then spinning his rings then slapping the sides of his legs then back to the hair. </p>
<p>“Alex you’re starting to make me nauseous with how much back and forth you’re moving.” Luke calls from where he’s slouched on the sofa. Alex has been like this for the past four minutes. </p>
<p>“Sorry,” he mumbles, but doesn’t stop pacing. </p>
<p>Reggie, lying almost upside down in the armchair, chimes in. “You know you don’t have to do this now if you’re not ready.”</p>
<p>Alex finally stops walking. The sudden lack of motion is a little startling. Luke, Bobby and Reggie all shift in their seats, waiting to see what Alex does next. </p>
<p>He stands for a moment, and it’s clear on his face that there are a million thoughts running through his brain. “No, I-“ he turns to the boys, “I think I’m gonna do it.”</p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p>Alex shoots finger guns at Luke. “Maybe. Ugh I don't know!” He presses the heels of his palms to his eyes. “Why does this have to be so difficult?”</p>
<p>“Because it’s scary,” Bobby responds. “There’s no point in sugar coating it. It’s scary as hell, but we are going to be here with you no matter what happens.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Luke jumps off the couch. “We’re never gonna leave you. You’re stuck with us.”</p>
<p>“That’s not as comforting as you think,” Alex jokes. Luke softly punches his shoulder, inciting a brief smile on Alex’s lips. </p>
<p>“We love you Alex.”</p>
<p>“Thanks Reg,” he says, barely above a whisper. Alex takes a longer shaky breath and runs his hands through his hair one more time before turning on his heels and walking towards the door. He hesitates by the door, hand visibly shaking as it hovers over the handle. </p>
<p>“You’ve got this!” Luke's voice is soft but there is a drive behind it that lifts Alex up. He swings the door open and takes the first step towards his house. </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Alex seems composed as he enters the studio which surprises Luke given the near panic he had been in when he left. Everyone waits patiently for Alex to speak.</p>
<p>“I told them.” His voice is oddly steady, and Luke clings to the little hope that brings. “I don’t think they’re ok with it.” </p>
<p>There is a beat, a moment where everything and everyone is perfectly still. Then the tears start to stream down Alex's face and before he can even blink he is surrounded on all sides by his bandmates, wrapping him in a tight hug. That is enough to break him. </p>
<p>He stops holding it back; all the emotion comes crashing out. Alex gasps for air, choking on his sobs. His legs are no longer supporting him and if it wasn’t for the boys’ embrace he would be on floor. He can’t speak, only cry. He doesn’t know how long he cries for, but the boys never leave. Alex wishes he could thank them, but right now all he can do is be in their arms. They stay like that the rest of the night. </p>
<p>The next day they write a song. </p>
<p>
  <i>Sometimes I think I'm falling down</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>I wanna cry, I'm calling out </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>For one more try to feel alive </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>And when I feel lost and alone </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>I know that I can make it home</i>
</p>
<p>Home. It’s not his house. It never was, and it definitely isn’t now. It’s with the people he loves-  the people who love him. All of him. </p>
<p>Home is Luke and Reggie and Bobby. Home is right here.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>https://illgetmerope.tumblr.com/post/642861587451002880/supportive-band-mates</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>